Dot HackWorld
by Noisulli
Summary: A new group of hackers start up in The World. Will this mean destruction to the players that play or salvation? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

This story doesn't follow the series or the game but it's sometime after the series. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: The only thing I guess I don't own is 'The World'. Other than that, I guess I own the characters I've created.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Welcome  
  
Three players stared at each other in conversation in Mac Anu. A blademaster who went by the name of Yuji looked the wavemaster in the group and said, "Did you hear? The one and only Kai is here on this server."  
  
"You're kidding. Isn't he that player that started up that new group? Aren't they called the Sapphire Knights?" the wavemaster asked. He went by the name Fool.  
  
A second blademaster, who was BIG, spoke and said, "Yes, I believe that's what they're called. So where is he, Yuji, if you say he's here?"  
  
Yuji raised his sword and pointed toward the bridge. There stood a blademaster whose arms were crossed as he looked to the water. His whole outfit was dark blue and looked like it belonged to a twin blade. On his back, you could see two swords present. The boy stopped looking at the water and stared at the group of three who were staring straight at him.  
  
Yuji put his sword back down to his side as the boy stretched his arms in the air. The boy's arms fell to his side quickly as he walked over to the group of three. He stopped in front of Yuji and said, "It's rude to point at others."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just pointing to you to show the others what I was talking about. You are Kai, right?" Yuji asked.  
  
"What if I am?" the boy asked looking at the group with his dark green eyes. His hair was brown and short.  
  
"We were just wondering. We heard that Kai was the leader of this new group called the Sapphire Knights. To me, it just sounds like another Crimson Knights organization," Fool said crossing his arms.  
  
"Think what you like, but the System Administrators are trying to delete us. Did you hear the other rumor?" the boy asked with a smile shown on his face.  
  
"What other rumor?" BIG asked with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
The boy put his finger to his mouth and said, "Shh, it's a secret but I guess I can tell you. All of the Sapphire Knights are...hackers."  
  
"What!?!" the group of three yelled. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not. Well, gotta go," the boy said. Before he completely disappeared with the rings that formed around him, he had managed to say, "And yes, I am Kai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy who was the age of seventeen took off the goggles. His eyes were hazel and his hair was dirty blond being short and straight. He stared straight up at the ceiling as a young lady walked in. She held a tray of food as she walked over to the boy.  
  
She was wearing a red sweatshirt and sweatpants that were white. She set the food down on the side of the bed and pushed her long red hair back out of her blue eyes. She walked over to the monitor and picked up the keyboard. She laid it down on the boy's lap and headed out the door.  
  
"Thanks, Marie," the boy said as he sat up.  
  
The girl replied by saying, "Your welcome."  
  
The boy held the keyboard in one hand and moved his legs into Indian style with the other. With the computer screen on the desk in front of him, he looked at the e-mails that he got from friends from 'The World' and from school.  
  
He burst out laughing from letter he had gotten from his best friend Linden. He smiled as he typed a reply back. He read the rest of his e-mails as he ate the food given to him by Marie. He stuck a mouthful of rice in his mouth and nearly choked when Linden wrote another letter back telling him to meet him at Dun Loireag.  
  
"Damn it Linden, it's eleven thirty," the boy said as he typed it out in a letter. He turned his computer off quickly so Linden wouldn't reply back.  
  
He laid back and turned off the lamp next to his bed and switched on his clock. He forced the blanket over his legs and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Morning came and his alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes slowly and slammed his hand against the off button. There was a knock at the door and Marie walked in.  
  
The boy looked at her as she walked over to the window. She opened the shades and said, "Don't you think it's a beautiful morning, Cameron?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Today's Friday and that's the only thing good about it," Cameron said forcing himself to sit up.  
  
Marie looked at him with a smile and walked over to his closet. She pulled out a black school uniform and helped Cameron into it.  
  
The door opened again and a man walked in as he said, "Good thing that you're awake, Cameron. Your mother has prepared food for all of us. Here let me help you."  
  
The man walked over and picked up Cameron from his bed. He walked out the door following Marie. She had gotten a wheelchair ready at the bottom of the stairs as the man came down the stairs.  
  
Cameron was seated down in the wheelchair and was pushed over to the table where the food was. Everyone sat down in all of the other empty seats and started eating.  
  
His mother looked to him with her green eyes and said, "Linden's parents are going to come by and take you to school. Are you going to his basketball game tonight?"  
  
His father began nodding no to her as she asked, "What is it now?"  
  
His father looked at her with his brown eyes and whispered, "You shouldn't talk about that in front of him."  
  
"I see nothing wrong in talking about it. I was only asking if he was going," she said.  
  
Before the two could start up and argument, Cameron spoke up and said, "It's okay. Mom, I might go to the game but it depends."  
  
He finished off the last of his food as someone knocked on the door. Marie opened the door to Linden who jumped right in the house. He smiled as he ran over to Cameron. Linden was wearing the black school uniform. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Come on before we're late for school," Linden said. He ran behind Cameron and ran at full speed out the door pushing the wheelchair.  
  
Linden's father got out of the car and put the wheelchair in the back as Linden helped Cameron in the car. Linden jumped right in the seat right next to Cameron and said, "What was up with that letter you sent me."  
  
"Oh, so you did get it," Cameron smiled as the car drove to school. "I was tired and I just wrote down anything. You're crazy to think that I would go to Dun Loireag at eleven thirty at night. I need my sleep, you know."  
  
"You're so serious. Awe, man. We're here," Linden said jumping out of the car. He ran over to Cameron's side and helped him out as his father got the wheelchair. Linden helped Cameron into the wheelchair as he said, "Man, I wish you could move your legs. You would be jumping out of the car and I wouldn't have to help you."  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your life," Cameron said rolling away.  
  
"Hey, you know I was just kidding," Linden said chasing after him.  
  
The two barely made it to their first class on time. When they got there, the kids were saying that they would rather be in 'The World' than at school. The funny thing was that the teacher agreed with them.  
  
A girl from the back row asked aloud, "Have any of you heard of the player Kai?"  
  
"Who hasn't heard of him?" a boy asked rolling his eyes. "I just think he's another Balmung of the Azure Sky."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I heard he was cute," a second girl said blushing.  
  
"I've seen him and trust me he is," a third girl said.  
  
A second boy stood up and said, "I heard he's a hacker. And what's with the Sapphire Knights. Are they just another Crimson Knights group?"  
  
The teacher spoke up and said, "No, the System Administration is trying to get rid of them. My son came across one of the members and he said he was nice. It was the first time he played and that member helped him gain levels."  
  
The rest of the class consisted on how cool the Sapphire Knights were and just other things about the game. Cameron and Linden just laughed at all the remarks.  
  
Cameron looked to him and said, "I didn't think Kai would be that popular."  
  
"I just don't get why Milo isn't that popular. He is second in command," Linden said drawing a horrible picture of his character. "Hey, are you going to the game tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm going to go home and log on to check and see if there's any problem. If there isn't then I'll get a ride to at least see the end," Cameron smiled.  
  
School finally ended and everyone ran to the bus to get home. Linden waved as Cameron headed home with his parents. Cameron made it to his house and went to his room to log on.  
  
He ended up in Mac Anu where he stocked up on supplies. Players walked up to him and asked if he would trade with them. He couldn't say no so he traded.  
  
A player who used to be a Crimson Knight walked up from behind him and said, "Excuse me, sir. Are you Kai?"  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" Kai asked staring straight at the knight.  
  
"Um, well," the knight said looking to the side. "The System Administrator would like to keep this secret but there are reports of an unstoppable monster roaming around in Delta Noisy Fossil's Walkway."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes as he asked, "How do I know this isn't another trap like the last time? Lios trapped me in a warp area and was about to delete me when Helba showed up. Didn't they also do that same trick on a player named Kite?"  
  
"Yes, well, Lios told me that if you didn't do this, he would go after all of your Sapphire Knights members and personally delete them one by one," the knight said looking up to Kai.  
  
Kai began shaking his head no as he said, "That's just wrong. Just because we're hackers doesn't mean we're evil. Fine. I'll take on this job."  
  
"Good. Lios will be pleased," the knight smiled as he walked away.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and walked toward the Chaos Gate. Before he could type in the warp area location, a wavemaster walked over to him with a female blademaster clinging to his arm.  
  
The female blademaster released the wavemaster's arm and said, "Good day, Kai. Where are you off to today?"  
  
Kai smiled and said, "I was told to go off on a mission by the System Administrators. If I didn't take it, they threatened to kill you two and the other members one by one."  
  
"How cruel of them!" the blademaster yelled. "That's just wrong. How could they even think of harming my wavemaster?"  
  
The wavemaster gave out a small blush as he said, "Well, do you need our help?"  
  
"No, I do believe I can manage on my own. Have a good day, you two," Kai said.  
  
He turned his back to them and pressed in the warp area Delta Noisy Fossil's Walkway. The rings formed around him as it transported him to his destination.  
  
The field was wood based and a level 15 area. He walked around the area and was attacked by four Sled Dogs and a Thousand Trees. With no signs of an unstoppable monster outside, he headed for the dungeon to see if anything was wrong in there.  
  
He passed through the dungeon and found nothing wrong until he faced the last monster. The dungeon itself consisted of only four levels. He threw a Fairy's Orb to see which way to go and where every monster ring was located.  
  
"So this is the last monster ring in the whole dungeon. If I find nothing's in there, Lios will find himself getting a virus in the mail," Kai said as he entered the last room.  
  
Found at the center of the room was the final monster ring. He held his two swords tightly in his hands as he took a step forward. The monster ring evaporated as a monster just stood there.  
  
Kai observed the monster as he slowly walked toward it. The monster, you could say, looked like a gigantic stone yeti. It slouched in the spot it was at and its back touched the top of the dungeon room. "I've never seen a monster like that before. Maybe Lios sent it here to see if I could handle it."  
  
"AH!" he yelled as he charged toward it. He slashed it three times and watched as it fell to its side. The only thing was, it didn't turn gray and disappear.  
  
It just got to its knees and crawled after Kai who began taking steps back. Kai stopped as he felt the wall just behind him. He looked to the closed doorway that was the only way out and knew that he couldn't use a Sprite Ocarina during a battle.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes as he slid one of his swords back in its sheath. The stone yeti still crawled toward him as he held his hand in front of himself.  
  
"Appear!" he yelled. A minicomputer appeared in his hand. He moved his hand from under it and began typing on it as it floated in the air. He typed so fast that he pressed enter before the monster could even touch him.  
  
Light streamed from the minicomputer and wrapped around the monster. It yelled in pain as it fell to its defeat. Its body became gray as Kai walked to the dungeon entrance.  
  
The gate that kept anyone from leaving the room was still closed. "What's going on? I defeated the virus."  
  
Kai raised a Sprite Ocarina in the air and tried using it but it didn't work. "This is strange. Hey let my out!"  
  
Nothing. He looked back at the stone yeti and saw it staring straight at him. His eyes widened as he just stared at it. Before he could run to another part of the room, the stone yeti grabbed him.  
  
Kai pulled out one of his swords and began attacking it. It didn't bother it as the yeti tightened its grip around Kai.  
  
"AH!" Kai yelled as he dropped his sword. The monster roared from its triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AH!" Cameron yelled from his bed.  
  
His parents and Marie ran into the room not knowing what had happened.  
  
"Cameron, what's going on?" his father yelled.  
  
"Roger! Turn it off! Turn it off!" his mother screamed as she held her son.  
  
Cameron's father ran over to the computer and pulled the plug out. His son's screaming began to fade as his wife held her son in her arms. Tears strolled down her face.  
  
Roger looked to Marie and said, "Marie, hurry up and call the ambulance."  
  
Marie ran out of the room to the nearest phone and yelled them to come. Roger walked outside with his son in his arms as the ambulance pulled up. He laid him on the stretcher and got into the ambulance with his wife. Marie staid behind to call Linden and his parents about what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The buzzer rang as Linden ran over to his teammates. The coach looked at him and said, "Good job, Linden. If you keep this up, we'll win this game. Now go out there and finish this game!"  
  
Before Linden could run back out there, his mother ran toward him yelling, "Linden! Linden!"  
  
Linden looked to his mother and to his father who was just behind her and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Something's happened to Cameron. He's at the hospital," his father said.  
  
"No, not again," Linden said grabbing his bag from the bench.  
  
"Linden, what about the game?" the coached asked as Linden answered, "Get someone else."  
  
He headed out the door with his parents. The three got into the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linden jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. He saw Cameron's parents and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," Roger answered.  
  
***END***  
  
So how'd you like it? Please send me a review. I really want to know what you think about it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	2. Connection

Second chapter written and out. I hope I actually have readers to this. I have the whole series written out it's just that I have to retype it and add detail and all that other stuff in it. Disclaimer: I don't own 'The World' and any characters from the series that may some how pop into the story.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Connection  
  
Cameron was hooked up to machines the doctors used. He wasn't awake just lying there unconscious. A doctor walked out of the room and looked to the two groups of parents and Linden.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Cameron's mother asked. She was sitting down on a couch as her husband had his arms around her.  
  
The doctor smiled and said, "He'll be just find. He should be awake in the morning."  
  
"Can we see him now?" Linden asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"No, it's best if you let him rest for the night," the doctor answered.  
  
"Well, we better head home. Linden has school in the morning and he should get his rest. See ya tomorrow, Roger, Kim," Linden's father said as he waved at them.  
  
"Bye," Roger said waving back as the group began headed out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment Linden made it home, he jumped out of the car and had trouble unlocking the door hastily. Once he got through that obstacle, he ran through the door and up the stairs to his room.  
  
He walked over the mess in his room and nearly sprained his ankle as he headed for the computer. He made it there and pushed his white cat off of the chair. He sat down and turned on the computer tapping his foot waiting for it to turn on completely.  
  
When it finally did load up, he double clicked 'The World' shortcut and waited for it to load up. He clicked on his mail and saw letters of gratitude from players he had helped. He smirked at the stupid threats that came from the System Administration.  
  
"If it wasn't for us, there would be viruses for them to try and cover up for making it a very dangerous place for newcomers and veterans," Linden said as he deleted the last letter. He clicked on 'The World' and checked out what was on the message board. His cat jumped to his lap and curled into a ball.  
  
"It seems my dear friend, Balmung of the Azure Sky, made another record that's most likely unbeatable," Linden sighed. The two players had met face to face in combat over a Golden Grunty. I would stress out who won but not at this time. "Nothing here about Kai. Hmm, I'm not going to learn anything if I don't check and see who's on 'The World'." He clicked on the log in button and put on his goggles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His character Milo appeared in Dun Loireag. He was a long arm with just one spear. His outfit was dark red with a short sleeve shirt and pants. He walked around and stared at everyone with his jet black eyes. His hair was blond and tied back.  
  
"Who would know where Kai went last?" Milo sighed as he walked around to the back of the grunty farm.  
  
"Looking for information," a voice said from just above.  
  
Milo looked up and said, "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"  
  
A figure jumped down right beside Milo and looked straight at him. Before he could say a word his outfit changed from the color white to black, his eyes from red to blue, and his hair from gray to green.  
  
"I suppose the only thing that doesn't change are your twin blades," Milo smirked.  
  
"Ha, Ha. I was going to be nice for once and give you information but it seems your attitude has turned me from doing just that," the twin blade said turning his back to Milo.  
  
"HA! A player killer doing a good deed. You've got to be kidding, Malice," Milo smirked.  
  
"FINE! Poor Cameron's fate is to stay in the hospital all because his best friend was an ass to take a player killer seriously," Malice said as he began walking away.  
  
"Well, it is kind of a surprise since the player killer is usually found with the other killers having a grand time slaying others!" Milo yelled. "Why aren't you with Aros or Sora for that matter?"  
  
"Well, it's part of my bargain with my so called leader. I can't kill anyone unless I destroy a virus first and also I haven't seen Sora around and if you don't see one you're surely not going to see the other," Malice said. "Well, I'm off. If you want to help Kai, then go to Delta Noisy Fossil's Walkway. That's where he last went."  
  
"How'd you get this information? It's supposed to be classified," Milo said.  
  
"Well, one of two ways. Either I persuaded a knight with my glorious charm or hacked into the system," Malice said as rings formed around his body.  
  
Milo headed for the Chaos Gate and went to Mac Anu. When he got there, he smiled at the sight. He turned to face the Chaos Gate and was about to type in the warp area when a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at the sight of the wavemaster and female blademaster.  
  
"Good evening, Milo. Where are you planning to go?" the female blademaster asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm heading to the warp area Kai went to earlier today," Milo answered.  
  
"Why? He said he would clear it of the virus in no time. Did something happen?" the wavemaster asked.  
  
"Umm, no, I'm just going to make sure there aren't anymore problems with that server," Milo lied. It was his top priority to make sure not to send any of his members on a dangerous mission. "Well, I'll see you two at the next meeting."  
  
Milo turned his back to them and typed in the warp area leaving them on the spot. The two looked at each other with worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Milo appeared in the wood based area and looked around. It was night for this warp area. He looked behind and saw he was right next to a hill. He heard a strange noise and looked up to see the Mystical Giant wandering through the sky with the aerial fleet.  
  
He looked to his map and saw that he had to go northwest to get to the dungeon. He entered the dungeon and walked through it throwing a Fairy's Orb in the air at each level.  
  
Milo cleared out all the dungeons with ease and looked to the entrance to the last room. All the entrance showed was total darkness.  
  
He sighed and entered the room. The monster ring just rotated around in a circle in the very center of the room. He looked around and saw Kai on the ground in the corner of the room.  
  
"KAI!" Milo yelled taking a step forward and setting the monster ring off.  
  
Milo froze in place and saw the stone yeti just sitting there. It didn't move one bit but Milo knew something was up with it. He quickly pulled out his spear and pointed it directly at it. He then began taking steps toward Kai as slowly as he could.  
  
When he made it to Kai, he took him into his arms and shook him. Nothing. He then put Kai's arm over his shoulder and walked over to the closed exit. Milo pulled out a Sprite Ocarina but it didn't work since the battle was still going on.  
  
Milo laid Kai on the ground and looked out of the door. He tried pulling the gate up but it wouldn't budge. He stopped suddenly when he heard a faint growl. He looked at the spear and saw the reflection of the monster looking straight at him.  
  
He gulped and turned his eyes to Kai. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'll get you out of here."  
  
Milo opened his eyes and turned around quickly to the stone yeti. He held his spear straight at the yeti as he walked away from the entrance.  
  
He stopped and said, "I take it Kai already tried the program on you and you were strong enough to survive through it. Just great!"  
  
The yeti charged toward him and Milo attacked with everything he had. There was no damage inflicted so he tried casting magic instead. He fell to his knees from exhaustion and watched as the monster slammed him in the face with its fist.  
  
Milo landed firmly against the wall. He groaned from the pain he felt and tried to stand to his feet. The yeti stretched out its hand to him ready to grab him like he did Kai but Milo was able to dodge it.  
  
Milo staggered as fast as he could to the entrance and began banging his fist against it.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP US!" Milo yelled as loud as he could. "ANYONE!!!"  
  
A hand appeared wrapped around Milo's waist. It tightened as it held him up in the air.  
  
"AH! ANYONE, PLEASE!!!!!!!" Milo screamed. He punched at the hand trying to force it to let him go but that didn't work.  
  
"Milo, we're coming!" a voice yelled.  
  
Milo looked to the entrance and saw the face of the wavemaster and the female blademaster standing there.  
  
"Move!" a second voice ordered. The two backed away from the door as a heavy axeman appeared. He grabbed the closed gate from the bottom and lifted it up with everything he had. After a minute, the gate opened only slightly. "You two, get in there while I still can hold it up!"  
  
The two nodded and crawled under the gate. Once they were in, the heavy axeman released the gate.  
  
"Milo!" the female blademaster yelled as she got to her feet. She pulled out her sword and attacked the yeti.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Milo staggered to say. He had given up fighting back the yeti and was just holding on by a thread.  
  
"Malice decided to do a good deed. He came to us and told us that you would need our help. We brought Herculean with us knowing that we might have to get through a gate. What happened to Kai?" the wavemaster asked taking the blademaster into his arms.  
  
"This virus knocked him out of commission. We have to destroy this virus but it didn't work against the regular system," Milo said.  
  
The female blademaster hacked at the yeti as she asked, "Did you try the special program?"  
  
"The special program? What are you talking about?" Milo asked.  
  
"She's talking about a program I came up with," the wavemaster said. "Only I can set it off."  
  
The wavemaster set Kai back down on the ground and stood up. He held his staff tightly in his hand, as a minicomputer appeared in his other. He typed only three words and pressed enter.  
  
The light that escaped from the minicomputer was red. It wrapped around the stone yeti tightly and squeezed it. The stone it was made up began to crumble and Milo was released from its hand.  
  
He fell to the ground and watched as ever piece of data the virus was made up of evaporated into nothingness. All was quiet until the opening of the gate surprised everyone.  
  
Milo looked over to the wavemaster and said, "That's some program you came up with. Now, why will it only work for you?"  
  
The wavemaster blushed and said, "Well, you see I made this program as a present to her."  
  
"Yep, it was our one year anniversary," the female blademaster smiled as she ran over to her wavemaster and hugged him tightly.  
  
The heavy axeman walked in and said, "There they go again. Are you okay, sir?"  
  
"I'll be fine once we get out of here," Milo said as he lifted Kai into arms. He was about to fall back when Herculean caught him.  
  
"Why don't you let me take him?" Herculean said holding out his arms.  
  
"Yeah," Milo said handing over Kai to the heavy axeman. He then lifted up a Sprite Ocarina into the air and disappeared with the rings.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself outside of the dungeon. The wavemaster and the female blademaster appeared shortly after and then Herculean with Kai.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow or whenever," Milo said taking Kai into his arms.  
  
The wavemaster looked to the female blademaster and said, "Now, you have a good nights sleep. You won't see me tomorrow because I do need to sleep."  
  
"Okay!" she answered hugging him tightly. "You have a good day of school."  
  
"School? At this hour," Milo asked.  
  
"Well, I do live on the other side of the world from all of you," the wavemaster said. "Good bye, my love."  
  
"I love you!" the female blademaster replied.  
  
"Peace!" the wavemaster said with his fingers making the peace sign. Rings formed around him as he gated out.  
  
"Well, I better get going. I can hear my mother calling me from outside of my room," the blademaster said. "Bye!"  
  
The female blademaster disappeared with the rings. The heavy axeman looked to Milo and said, "Well, I guess this is it. The next time something like this happens, please contact us. Bye."  
  
The heavy axeman vanished with the rings leaving Milo alone with Kai. Milo looked to his best friend and said, "Well, I guess that virus is gone. I hope you get to go home tomorrow."  
  
Milo gated out with Kai and logged off. He watched as Kai's data disappeared and gave a smile knowing his friend was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linden took off his goggles and leaned back in his chair. His cat bore her claws into his lap so she wouldn't slip off and instead made Linden jump to his feet. The cat hissed at him but he only stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
His computer beeped and he looked to it a saw that he got a new letter from Malice. He read it through and ran out of the room forgetting to turn off the computer.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Linden yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"What? Calm down, son," his father said.  
  
"Take me to the hospital now. Mom, please have a heart and let me skip school tomorrow. Cameron's awake! Cameron's awake!" Linden yelled.  
  
"Well, for one thing, visiting hours are over and how did you come about this information?" his mother asked.  
  
Linden smiled and answered, ".........A friend."  
  
***END***  
  
Well, I finally finished. I have a writer's block on all of my other stories and I'm surprised I got over this one. I hope to come out with a new chapter soon.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	3. Newcomers

Great, it's chapter three! ^_^ (right) Well, I finally started to write this. Thanks to the people who've reviewed. Disclaimer: I own everyone except 'The World' and possibly any characters from the show or game that might pop in.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Newcomers  
  
In the server of Fort Ouph, a blademaster was standing right in front of the Chaos Gate. Whenever someone logged into that server, they argued with the blademaster for being in their way but he just looked at them and sighed.  
  
*The Board*  
  
Under 'The Lone Blademaster'  
  
Author: Sakyo  
  
'I'm sure most of you have seen him. He's always there when I log in. The first time I came across him I nearly fell on him. I asked why he was in the way but he just gave me a sigh and looked to the sky.  
  
'Has anybody but me met him as well?'  
  
Author: Makyon  
  
'I know what you mean. I logged in and there he was. I take it he's a rookie not knowing what to do. But I know what you mean, he gave me a sigh as well when I asked why he was just standing there. Weird if you ask me. Maybe he's waiting for someone. If so, I wonder who it is.'  
  
***  
  
Malice logged into the server of Fort Ouph and jumped at the sight of the blademaster that just sat there staring at the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing sitting right next to the Chaos Gate?" Malice asked as he knelt down next to the player.  
  
The blademaster continued to stare at the ground as he only gave out a sigh.  
  
Malice turned his head to its side and asked in as nice of a voice as he could muster, "What's wrong?"  
  
The blademaster looked at him and said, ".........nothing."  
  
"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," Malice smiled. "How 'bout I take you to a warp area and take your mind off of what you're thinking about?"  
  
"No, it's okay," the blademaster said.  
  
"Too late! I already have your member address so you have to come with me. Please!!" Malice whined with his hands behind his back.  
  
The blademaster stood up and sighed, "I guess I could go with you just this once."  
  
"Great!" Malice cheered as he thought, {Good, now he's all mine for the killing. It has been a while but I won't let my record get too far behind of Aros and Sora.}  
  
"Let's see! Why don't we go to Sigma Collapsed Smiling Scaffold?" Malice said as he typed in the warp area.  
  
"Uh, what level is it?" the blademaster asked as he got ready for Malice to press enter.  
  
"It's a level 65 thunder based area. I just love areas that rain," Malice said as rings formed around the two.  
  
When the two got there, the blademaster stood still not wanting to move a muscle. Malice looked to him and asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"  
  
"This is a level 65 area and I'm only a level 10," the blademaster said in a scared tone of voice.  
  
Malice's mouth fell open with shock. He then narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Then what the hell were you doing in the server like Fort Ouph!?!"  
  
"I was waiting for one of my friends. He said that if I waited there he would meet up with me today," the blademaster answered as he looked around with fear written on his face.  
  
"Then why were you there all the other days giving all the players who asked a sigh?" Malice asked as he also looked around.  
  
"Well, I wait for that same friend everyday and he told me not to tell anyone else if they asked. Now can we please just get out of this warp area?" the blademaster asked as he looked straight into Malice's eyes.  
  
Malice's eyes changed from black to green as he sighed, "Fine."  
  
The rings formed around the two as they returned back to the server Fort Ouph. The blademaster let out a tremendous sigh as Malice looked up at the complicated data that made up the sky on that server.  
  
"Kiro?" a voice said from behind the two.  
  
The blademaster quickly looked back and laughed at the sight of the player there. Malice slowly looked to the new figure and analyzed him.  
  
The new figure that appeared was a long arm. His whole outfit was the color white. It reminded you of a ninja suit but without the mask and also that his shirt lied open to reveal his chest. His hair was dark blue and short barely being able to go past his ears. His eyes were dark red and he had a light blue cross-shaped mark on his right cheek.  
  
Malice gave a smile and asked, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Uh, sorry. The name's Yen," he answered giving Malice a smile. "You must be the one responsible for Kiro not being here when I came."  
  
"What does it matter?" Malice sighed. He then said loudly, "Well! I better get going. Have a nice day."  
  
He gave the two a bow as he logged off. The two looked at each other dumbfounded.  
  
"So just who was that guy?" Yen asked looking to his blademaster companion.  
  
"Beats me. All I know about him is that his name is Malice," Kiro said as he sat down on the ground.  
  
"MALICE!?!" Yen shouted with shock.  
  
"Yes, why?" Kiro asked as he looked up at the long arm.  
  
Yen bent his knees so that Kiro wouldn't look up and said, "Malice is a player killer and since you're new to this game I'll tell you what that is. You can kind of guess by the name what a player killer is but I'll tell you anyway. A player killer is someone who scouts players killing them if they have a high enough level to gain them one. Sometimes they kill players for sport and I believe that he runs fifth out of all of them."  
  
Yen stood up and said, "Damn. No wonder that guy was checking me out. You see, Malice is a player killer and a hacker, which makes him able to change his appearance. He's probably the only one I've heard who can do that though. Kiro, listen to me, stay clear of him."  
  
Kiro nodded his head like a young child listening to his parents but not understanding a word they said. He stood to his feet and looked to the Chaos Gate with adventure in his eyes.  
  
Yen smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Kiro's neck and led him to the item shop to buy some Recover Drinks.  
  
*The Board*  
  
Under 'Mysterious Wavemaster'  
  
Author: Ascalon  
  
'Have any of you met him? If you haven't, where have you been? The first time I saw him was two weeks ago. It was his first time on here but it seemed that he knew what he was doing. Two days later I came across him again and he was at a high level.  
  
'I hear that nowadays he helps anyone in need. If anyone out there's seen him, tell him that I'm looking for him. Thanks."  
  
Author: Lum  
  
'I've never met this wavemaster you speak of but I challenge you to a match. You know exactly who I am and I won't rest until I finally take you down, you hear! We will finish our match and determine who is the best out of the two of us.'  
  
Author: Ryoku  
  
'To the first author on this topic. The wavemaster you speak of will meet with you in the server Carmina Gadelica. Back where the Grunty Farm is.'  
  
***  
  
A heavy blade appeared in Carmina Gadelica and looked around. He had long blond hair that was tied back. He looked to the other players that past by him with his green and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of black pants and an open black trench coat that was short sleeved. A tattoo of a golden dragon fighting a white tiger was visible on his chest.  
  
He walked to where the Grunty Farm was and arrived to find a wavemaster kneeling there feeding a grunty. The wavemaster looked up and gave the heavy blade a smile.  
  
"You must be Ascalon," the wavemaster said as he stood to his feet. His outfit looked like Tsucasa's wavemaster outfit except that it was all green. His eyes were red and his hair was short and black.  
  
"It's you," the heavy blade said.  
  
"So what is it you want?" the wavemaster asked as he looked to the grunty he was raising.  
  
Ascalon put his hand on his head and thought for a moment. He then said, "Can I have your member address? I'll give you mine and we can contact each other whenever we go to a new dungeon."  
  
The wavemaster looked back at him and answered, "Sure. I am just a rookie and so I really don't have that many member addresses. Here."  
  
Ascalon looked at it and looked back at the wavemaster. "So you were the one to actually reply to the message on the board, Ryoku."  
  
The wavemaster gave a smile with a small giggle as he continued to feed his grunty waiting for it to grow up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiro was in a level 30-warp area with Yen and a heavy axeman at his side. He led the way as he ran blindly into the earth-based area. He stopped as he heard a monster ring evaporate.  
  
Yen and the heavy axeman began yelling as they attacked a monster that resembled a gigantic bull. It charged at them as they attacked with everything they had using healing items when needed.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the monster fell dead. The group of three cheered as they slapped hands with each other.  
  
"We won!" Kiro yelled as he held his arms in the air.  
  
Yen looked to where the monster lay dead and asked; "If we defeated it, then why is its body still here?"  
  
"Don't make such a big deal about it, Yen. I'm sure it'll disappear soon," the heavy axeman said.  
  
"But," Yen said as he was interrupted by Kiro who said, "Neo's right. Don't worry about it."  
  
A loud exhale was heard and the three quickly looked to the monster who staggered to his feet. The monster then charged at Kiro and was about to strike him with its horn when Yen got in the way.  
  
"AH!!" Yen yelled as the bull lifted him into the air. The heavy axeman hesitated and then ran away with fear.  
  
"Neo, get back here!" Kiro screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran after him. He gave up once Neo Gated Out and looked back at where Yen was.  
  
Kiro pulled out his sword and ran toward the monster yelling, "Yen, I'm coming!!"  
  
***END***  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter three. Please send me a review and give me any ideas if you want.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


End file.
